Slytherins are Grinches
by my-grey-soul
Summary: Ginny is appalled to learn that Slytherins, including her boyfriend, hate Christmas.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

Bells jingled as Ginny Weasely skipped through the halls. It was the holiday season and no one could match the excitement of it than her. Today, being the weekend, she had ditched her usual school robes and replaced it with a knee- length bright green dress with a black belt wrapping around her and a square belt buckle positioned in the middle of her waist. The dress complimented her dark red hair, perfectly signifying her Christmas spirit. To top it off she even wore a Santa hat and bell earrings that jingled with her every step.

In her hand she clutched a basket that held about three batches of homemade chocolate chip cookies, which she would hand out to the occasional passer-by.

"How you doin' 'ere, Ginny?" Hagrid asked as he passed.

"Wonderful! Take one!" She replied gesturing toward the basket.

After taking a bite he concluded, "Blimey! 'ese 'ave got to be the best cookies 've ever tasted! Did you get the recipe from your mum?"

"Of course, my mom's known for her food."

" 'mind me to take her up on her offer for dinner some time."

"You're welcome to come over for Christmas Eve feast."

" 'aybe. 'aybe I will," he answered, walking past her while finishing his cookie.

After handing out some more cookies to passerby, Seamus, Dean, Padma, and Neville included; she continued to make her way to the Great Hall. Spotting the trio at the Gryffindor table, she settled herself down on the bench next to Harry and across from Ron and Hermione.

They nodded in acknowledgement and looked at her curiously for an explanation.

"Don't you think it's a little early for that? It's still one week before winter break, "said Ron.

"Of course not! Next weekend everyone is leaving to go home for the holidays, so _technically_ this Is the only time I can wear this and spread the Christmas cheer! The joy for the holidays! The—"

"We _get_ it—you love Christmas—so go spread it somewhere else."

"Ron!"Hermione exclaimed, "I'm sorry, Ginny, your brother is being an absolute pillock because Lavender has been avoiding him and he hasn't had a snog in four days."

It was easy to detect the slight bitterness in Hermione's words, but Ron, blind as always, would never realize it or the girl's true feelings toward him.

"I am not being an pillock!"

"Yes, you are. Now apologize."

"Sorry, Gin," he mumbled, going back to stuffing his mouth with sausages and Hermione back to lecturing him on table manners.

"I think it's great that you're getting into the Christmas spirit" said Harry, pulling Ginny into a conversation while ignoring his friends' squabble.

Recently, Harry had been acting quite more friendly to Ginny than usual. Things like, walking her to class or Quidditch practices, sometimes focusing his attention more on her than Ron and Hermione, even the occasional flirting in conversations; something she found that he was actually quite good at.

But that didn't matter. She had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who she was more than happy with. Who kept her on her toes. Who sometimes made her so angry that she wanted to rip his head off. Who she loved even when he was being a git. Who had a knack for getting rid of all her worries. Who—who was now frowning at her from across the room?

She looked again. Yes—he was _frowning _at her. _Why?_ Sitting next to him were his two best friends, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, both also looking at her and very she realized that the majority of the people at the Slytherin table were either smirking or frowning when they glanced her way.

Feeling uncomfortable under their gazes she refused to be put down. Instead she went to go find Luna who she had promised to meet at the library and work on the charms essay with. However, she promised herself that she would ask him about it later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The rest of the day had been spent with Luna at the library and now it was an hour till curfew as she walked down to the Slytherin common room.

After having spent her entire fifth year throwing witty remarks and insults back and forth between one another, she had started dating Draco almost seven months ago. Since then, the Slytherin house had warmed up to her and now treated her as an honorary snake.

They recognized some of her traits that were 'not- so- Gryffindor'. Traits like cunning, stealth, and being a little more than devious.

It took a while for her to be accepted but when she was, she was shocked. After having been told all her life that Slytherins were 'evil' by every single one of her brothers and even having it implied by her parents, nothing could have prepared her for the truth.

They actually acted normal. Well, of course, they all had the sly and deceptive personality, but they also had a sarcastic and dry sense of humor just like her.

It even surprised her when she found that for her, it was easier to have a conversation with a Slytherin than a person from her own house. Where her mischievous ways usually consisted of plotting full- on revenge was not found very valuable to Gryffindor, who preferred Fred and George's view on mischief, which included more joking and pranks.

However, when Harry and Ron had found out about her dating habits along with the rest of the school, they were less than pleased with the new development.

While most of the school had come to accept it, Harry and Ron still woke up every morning with hope of a break- up just around the corner.

Now there was only one thing that was keeping herself safe from the rest of her family's outrage. The fact that after days worth of begging she had finally gotten Ron to agree not to tell. In exchange for his silence she would have to do it herself and soon. Plus, she was also forced to promise that her family, which consisted of six older, and very over- protective brothers would all get a chance to have a 'talk' with Draco.

On the upside, Draco had taken this rather well. He looked forward to showing her family that he was 'a better man than they made him up to be'. And also prove to her brothers that Slytherins _did_ have working organs, like a heart and a brain.

Ginny walked up to the Slytherin portrait and whispered the password—'Gillyweed'—and entered. She spotted him almost immediately.

Other than the group of five sitting by the fire, the common room was empty with the exception of three third year girls and two six year guys who she recognized from her potions class and got along well with.

Nodding to them she kept her focus on the five by the fire as she approached. There sat her boyfriend in one of the large armchairs. Then spread around him on the couches and chairs were four other seventh years, Blaise, Theo, Adrien Pucey, and Marcus Warrington.

She plopped down into the single armchair across from Draco and in between Adrien and Blaise. He was again frowning at her while the other four looked smug.

She looked down at herself. She was still wearing the same green outfit she had that morning and everything looked intact. Check. Patting her head she felt the bright red Santa hat still nestled on hair. Check. She jingled her bell earrings. Check. She looked in her bag—still at freshly made batch of steaming cookies. Check.

Still confused she directed the question at Draco, "What?"

His eyes snapped to hers and his face became impassive, "Oh nothing, love, I'm happy to see you that's all," replying in a smooth voice. He was being evasive, _damn Slytherins._

"You didn't look happy to see me."

"I'm always happy to see you."

"Uh huh"

Ginny leaned back in her seat and bore her eyes into Draco's trying to find some weakness. Of course, that didn't happen.

After a few moments he dropped his gaze and said, "Okay, Red, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you about…Slytherins."

"Uh huh"

"It's just that we don't—we just think that—"he was stammered, and occurrence that _never _happened and only increased Ginny's motivation to pry.

"What?" But this time said it more forcefully.

Blaise, the ever- helpful friend, took over, "What Draco here is trying to say, is that Slytherins don't like Christmas."

Ginny gawked at Blaise, unmoving, whereas Blaise looked delighted at her expression, waiting patiently for her to blow.

It took a while for her to come to her senses.

"Huh?"

"We don't like Christmas," repeated Theo, looking just as much entertained as Blaise did.

"_You don't like Christmas,"_ she whispered in disbelief.

There was a chorus of 'yeses', but Ginny didn't hear them.

"_No," _she mumbled to herself, and looked around the room. Then it dawned on her that there was no Christmas tree, "_no, no, no, no." _Upon full inspection of the room she found no garlands, no wreaths, no ornaments, no mistletoes, no twinkly lights, and no sign that it was even December.

She looked desperately at Draco, "_Why?"_

"I'm sorry, love, but it's a season dedicated to happiness for no valid reason and children believing some fantasy. It's silly and ridiculous, does that sound Slytherin at all to you?"

"No," she admitted.

"Then that's why we don't celebrate it."

Then she got angry_._ "Well if it's just so silly to you maybe it's best if I just go back to Gryffindor. Harry is probably still up and he _loves _Christmas. We'd probably be up all night celebrating—"

"_Ginny," _he growled.

"What?" She asked while widening her eyes innocently.

"Christmas is not the only thing that Potter _loves, _so I think that it is in both your best interests if you stay away from him."

He saw the fire in her eyes, and continued before she could cut in.

"I don't want to fight, Red, but understand that it's not just me that thinks this way, it's the entire Slytherin House."

"I love Christmas and all of you say I have a Slytherin mind."

"True, but apparently we just found out why you were placed in Gryffindor. I bet you can't get a single official Slytherin to say they like Christmas."

She scowled, but now she had him where she wanted him.

"You bet, do you?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Red."

"Scared that I could prove you wrong?"

"_Of course, _not"

"Really? Because you have lost the last three bets, maybe you're losing your touch?"

Draco glared at her but she returned it till he gave in.

"Rules?"

"Rule number one, if I can get a Slytherin to say that they like Christmas I win. Number two, I have till the start of winter break, which is in one week. And…Number three…no doing that thing you do."

"Thing I do?" said raising his eyebrows.

"You know…that thing! Where you act like a prat and scare them away."

"Fine, Number three, no interfering on my part. Also, number four, I have to actually see them say it, you can't just claim that they did. Wager?"

"Twenty galleons"

"You sure, it's a little steep for—"

"Twenty galleons you pompous arse and not a sickle less!"

"Fine, fine, if you're sure—"

"Of course, I'm sure, and in addition you also have to stand up in front of the Great Hall and declare your love for the holidays, when I win."

"Fine, but when I win you also have to stand up in front of the Great Hall, but instead admit that Christmas is an unnecessary holiday and you are personally disgusted with the festivities."

"Deal"

"Deal"

"Yes!"

Ginny glared at Blaise's obvious enjoyment in the most recent lovers' spat, but refocused her attention on the others in the common room.

Ten minutes later she still had nothing.

"Giving up?" said Adrien smirking.

"No. Shhhh"

Then she watched as the perfect victim descended the stairs and engaged in a conversation with someone else. He was too far away, though, and if she tried, Draco wouldn't hear it. So all there was left to do was wait.

5 minutes later…

10 minutes later…

15 minutes later…

20 minutes later…

"Red, it's ten minutes till curfew, you should get back." And the prey was on the move.

"Sweetheart, I'm about to kick your arse, I would very much appreciate it if you watch as I do so."

"By all means, go ahead."

"Shhhhhh"

He was about to walk pass her when, "Hi Greg!" She exclaimed brightly. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the words wiped the smirk of her boyfriend's face.

Greg Goyle was perfect for was needed to be done. Not to mention the fact that he would blush whenever seeing her and do almost anything see asked. It did although cause her to feel guilty for what see was about to do, because although he wasn't that bright he made up for it by being sweet. (the other houses never knew this of course because the first priority was always to hold up the 'evil' Slytherin persona)

"H-Hi G—Ginny," he said blushing and looking down.

"It's your birthday today, isn't it?"

He looked up and gave her a goofy smile, "Ye-yeah it is!"

"How has your day been so far? A person's seventeenth birthday is a big deal."

"Oh, uh um no—no one re-remembered," he mumbled looking down again. My heart constricted.

"Oh Merlin, Greg, I'm sorry. Here, have a cookie."

He stuffed the cookie in his mouth and smiled. "These are good."

"I always make them this time of year. I just love the holidays, don't you?"

Ginny put her hand on his arm and looked into his eyes, causing him to go beet red. She made sure her voice sounded smooth and her facial expression sweet and innocent.

"Um, sure" _Say it!_

Her lower lip began to tremble and her eyes widened in disbelief. Pretending to be hurt by his answer she forced tears to brim her eyelids and even made her voice crack for extra measure.

"Y-you don't like—_Christmas?"_

Greg looked panicked.

"No, no I like it." _Say it._

Ginny narrowed her eyes and even let one tear fall. "You do like Christmas?"

"Yes…I like Christmas."

She threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He got even redder, if that were possible.

"You know what? How about you just take the basket. Happy Birthday!"

She handed him the basket of cookies and sent him on his way. It was the least she could do considering Draco would probably give him another talking to about 'never do what Ginny asks'.

When he had completely disappeared from sight Ginny marched up to Draco and gave him a hard smack upside his head.

"_OW!" _He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it when analyzing the sight of his fuming girlfriend.

"_You forgot his birthday!"_ She positively steaming and the once entertained Slytherins were now cringing away from her.

"They did to!" pointing to the four others.

"Don't bring us into this!" outraged Marcus, but Ginny ignored him.

"You will tell him 'Happy Birthday' and say sorry for being so late about it!"

"But—"

"Draco!"

"Fine"

"Good," now she looked smug, "now where's my money?"

"Here," Draco handed a small bag full of coins.

"Thank you and I'll be expecting your 'confession' at 8:30 sharp tomorrow morning. Good Night!"

Although irritated that he would be forced to make himself look like an imbecile tomorrow, he still quirked up his lips in a smile as he watched the retreating spitfire. _His_ spitfire.

When she was gone Blaise doubled over in laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**The Next Day**

"I can't believe you made me do that, I looked like a fool in front of every—"

Ginny pulled him into a long searing kiss. When they pulled back, Ginny gestured to the ceiling above their heads.

"Mistletoe," she said as an explanation.

Draco looked up at the mistletoe then back at Ginny, "So whenever we're under mistletoe we have to kiss?"

"Yes"

Draco looked up again and pulled her in for an even longer kiss.

When he pulled back he told her in a silky whisper, "I think I could learn to like the holidays."

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**This is my first one-shot and I'd really appreciate it if I get some feedback!**

**-even if you think it's terrible thanks so much for reading it anyways **


End file.
